1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat pipe heat dissipation structure, and more particularly to an improved heat pipe heat dissipation structure, which has better heat transfer efficiency and is able to bear greater thermal power impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, following the rapid advance of electronic techniques, various high-frequency and high-speed electronic components have been developed. Also, the integrated circuits have become more and more compact and miniaturized. Therefore, the amount of heat generated by the electronic components per unit capacity is abruptly increased. The conventional heat dissipation measures include radiating fins, heat pipes, heat conduction interfaces, etc. Nowadays, it has become a critical topic how to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components of the more compact integrated circuit at higher heat dissipation efficiency so as to avoid high temperature and thus protect the electronic components from being damaged.
A heat pipe is a heat conduction component, which conducts heat by way of phase conversion of the working fluid contained in the heat pipe itself. The heat pipe has the characteristics of high thermal conductivity and excellent isothermality. Therefore, the heat pipe is widely applied in various fields. Moreover, the heat pipe has the advantages of high performance, compactness, flexibility and reliability and is able to solve the existent problem of heat dissipation caused by promotion of the performances of the electronic components.
The conventional heat pipe is able to transfer the heat of the electronic components to a remote end to dissipate the heat. However, this leads to another problem. That is, the capillary structure disposed on the inner wall face of the chamber of the heat pipe is limited. As a result, the amount of the working fluid absorbed by the capillary structure on the evaporation section is limited. Therefore, in case that the evaporation section of the heat pipe is used to absorb the heat generated by an electronic component with larger power, the working fluid in the capillary structure on the evaporation section often fails to process the large amount of heat in time. This will lead to dry burn and make the heat pipe lose its heat transfer function. Under such circumstance, the electronic component will burn out due to high heat. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide a heat pipe heat dissipation structure in which the capillary structure has better liquid transfer ability and higher heat transfer performance.
According to the above, the conventional heat pipe has the following shortcomings:    1. The heat transfer efficiency is poor.    2. The unit area of the capillary structure of the evaporation section is limited so that the heat pipe cannot bear greater thermal power impact.    3. The amount of the transferred heat is limited.